Improvements in technology have led to an increasing number of computerized systems on board vehicles, such as aircraft, automobiles, ships, and so forth. Certain control systems have been improved by automation through the use of computing systems. As technology continues to improve, software on board such computing systems may be upgraded or replaced. Due to the importance of such computing systems within vehicles, ensuring the authenticity of software used to upgrade or replace existing control system software is important.